Heretofore in the art of can-handling apparatus for handling metal cans it has been customary to remove the cans from a can-washing apparatus by means of conveyors in which the cans have been conveyed in a single file or row from the can-washing apparatus through an overhead conveyor and can-uprighting apparatus which uprights the cans from the inverted position in which they leave the can-washing apparatus, that is, with the open tops thereof facing downwardly, into a position in which the open tops or ends face upwardly, so that the cans may be delivered to the printing and labeling apparatus, or other work station, with the open tops facing upwardly. However, such prior overhead conveyors have had a number of drawbacks and disadvantages and among these are: (a) as the cans are moved through a single file or row through the overhead conveying and uprighting apparatus they tend to bump into each other with resulting damage to the cans, such as scuffing and denting, whih makes it difficult if not impossible to print or label such damaged cans; and (b) the production and speed of operation of such prior overhead can-handling conveyor apparatus, using a single file or row conveyor, has been relatively very slow, time consuming and inefficient.